Operation: High School
by Nina.4444
Summary: The team in high school. Bit different than the normal so let me know what you guys think :  Whole team friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Operation: High school **

**Chapter 1: **

G Callen lay on his stomach, face down in the musty, old, thin pillow that was a slight grey and yellow colour. He moved shifting slightly but sighed feeling the every spring poking up at him from the thing that was a poor excuse for a mattress. He sat up a bead of sweat rolling from his shoulder down his bare chest and over several scars that he barely noticed anymore. Standing up the teenager headed to the corner of the room and grabbed his bag rolling out his ruck sack and laying down atop of it on the floor. He stared up at the moonlight that swamped in his window that he had opened as wide as he could in the off chance of a slight breeze. A breeze that never came. The air was hot and sticky and the fan that sat in the corner of his tiny cupboard-like room was broken with no hope of fixing.

It wasn't until the first glimpses of the early morning golden sun began to rise over the horizon that Callen finally fell asleep. Unfortunately however it was short lived as only an hour later his door was pushed open and a fist hammered on it,

"Get up boy, school day" the man said and Callen didn't bother opening his eyes until he heard the heavy footsteps disappearing down the hallway. Callen sighed, school.

He'd only been at the school for a term and he'd managed to stick to himself pretty well but that didn't mean he'd rather not go. He'd skipped a few times, school had never been his thing and it had worked for a while until the school had caught up with him and his….. 'parents' had been notified. And they had not been happy. Callen had thought it unlikely that they would care, they hadn't noticed him coming and going at weird times and they hadn't said anything. And yet the bruises that had covered his back was proof that they did, for an unknown reason. Or maybe it was just a good excuse for the gruff man to let out some of his frustration from being in a dead end job to unemployment. Or practice for her to improve her aim through her alcohol clouded vision. Then again they'd never needed an excuse before.

Wrapped up in his thoughts he barely noticed a small figure slip into his room,

"G" a sweet little voice said from beside him and he turned to peer up at the little girl,

"Hey Cassie" he said smiling at her and she leant down to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"You ready for school" he asked and the girl shook her head making her brown curls fly,

"Don't want to go" she said,

"She won't get dressed I can't make her she keeps kicking me" another voice said from the doorway and he looked up to see the other young girl who lived under the roof. She had a bowl of cereal in her hand and was looking disdainfully at her little sister who was now sitting beside him her sleepy head on his chest.

"Good morning G, Good morning Riley, how did you sleep, I slept well, how about you?" Callen said playfully, making up the conversation between the girl and him that never happened. Riley, in turn, stuck her tongue out towards him,

"You don't sleep anyway" she said smartly and he quickly picked up Cassie before sitting up, placing her in his lap. He gestured Riley forward and she looked at him suspiciously before taking two steps towards him,

"Geeeeeeeeeeeeeee" she whined when he quickly stole her breakfast taking two mouthfuls of her cereal,

Cassie giggled from his lap and he offered her some too which she ate quickly. He laughed at the outraged look on Riley's face and handed it back to her,

"Can you pleeeeasee get her dressed G, I can't do it" Riley said and he nodded at the nine year old,

"Only if I get a kiss" he said laughing and she rolled her eyes dramatically before kissing his head and running out. Callen chuckled and stood up from the ground picking up Cassie who snuggled into his neck,

"You've got to go to school Cass" the little girl shook her head her little pout making him smile,

"You've got to go though and do another painting for me, look I made a spot for another one" he said turning her to see his wall where he'd put up all the paintings the little girl had brought home. The first time she had brought one of her masterpieces home their 'mother' had simply nodded before putting it on the table and walking outside to go who knows where. Callen who had just walked in behind her watched the five year old's face crumble as she raced up the stairs to the room she shared with her sister and brother. He had stolen the painting and the next day at school had swiped some blu-tack from the wall. That night the blotches of red, yellow and blue paint on the paper was stuck on the middle of his wall and he would never forget the smile that grew on Cassie's face the next morning. From that day on she had been bringing him paintings and drawings almost every day along with showing him her work and reading him stories or pleading with him to read them to her.

At the prospect of making her older brother happy with another painting she smiled and let him walk her through to her room. Callen couldn't help but chuckle as a small body crashed into his when he walked into the room. Keeping one arm around Cassie he used the other to tug the small school jumper over the boys head,

"Tyler buddy what you doing?" he said and the little boy,

"I got stuck, this goddamn jumper is too small" the boys said his voice slightly muffled from the material he was wrestling with,

"Tyler said a naughty word!" Cassie exclaimed as Callen finally untangled the boy from his jumper.

"That's not a naughty word stupid a naughty word is –" Callen hand over Tyler's mouth stopped whatever was about to come out from doing so and he sent the boy a look,

"That is a bad word so don't say it no more okay and don't call your sister stupid" he said as he set Cassie down who ran over to her chest of drawers.

"You just go down and get some food into you alright" Callen laughed exasperatedly as Tyler sent a dirty look to Cassie's back.

"Later G" Callen laughed as the small boy left the room pulling baseball cap backwards on his head. He turned to see Cassie struggling to pull out the drawers and he walked towards her. After a term of getting the girl dressed and ready for school he was near pro and had her ready and her bag packed in fifteen minutes. Her hair however was something that just didn't agree with him. The thick, curly strands just didn't ever want to sit nicely in a hair tie or brush off her face. He sighed before she looked up at him a small smile on her face knowing that he was having trouble,

"Go get Riley to do your hair yeah?" he said and she giggled before taking the small hairbrush from him and climbing onto his lap pressing a kiss to his lips before sliding down his body and skipping out of the room. He smiled after her and stood heading back to his own room. He headed for the shower and sighed letting the cool water vanquish the heat. He sighed trying to ready himself for another term or even just another day of school. He smiled thinking of the kids at least he'd seen a smile on each of their faces that day. Ten minutes later he headed downstairs his bag slung over his right shoulder. He watched the kids having breakfast and shook his head seeing that Cassie had already gotten cereal in her hair. Riley was reading something in a book and he knew that she had a test that day. He saw the television flickering to hi right and for a moment wondered why Tyler wasn't watching television as normal. Once he got to the bottom stairs however he caught sight of the bony arm with long fingernails hanging off it and could see the empty vodka bottle on the ground beneath her hand. He sighed under his breath before hurrying the kids up knowing they had to leave before she woke up.

"You haven't had breakfast yet" Riley stated looking up from her book as Tyler and Cassie went to grab their bags,

"Yeah I have I stole yours remember" Riley stared at him an eyebrow raised before her eyes flicked towards the couch and she sighed,

"Come on I'll test you for your science quiz on the way to school" Callen said hoping to draw the perceptive young girls' thoughts away from the hell they lived in. It worked and her eyes brightened at his words and she picked up her bag from beside the table stuffing her things into it,

"You all got your lunch?" he asked and Riley nodded,

"I put it in their bags"

"Thanks champ" he said ruffling her hair,

"Geeeeeeeeeeeeee" she moaned as she walked out the door. As the three kids flew out the door Callen moved quickly towards the lounge. He flicked off the television and picked up the bottle from the floor and then finally he picked up the car keys he knew belonged to her and pocketed them before moving out of the house quickly as he heard movement upstairs. Taking Riley's science book from her he shut the gate behind them and the four headed down the street towards the kids' primary school, facts about planets and plants and gravity filling their morning chatter as Riley answered every question he threw at her.

By the time they made it to school Cassie was on top of Callen's shoulders like she was every morning. Not that he could blame her; it was a long walk from their house to the school and her little legs would just get too tired at around the sixth corner from school. Callen crouched down after waving goodbye to Tyler who ran off at sight of his friends and he smirked as he caught sight of a group of boys with matching hats. He quickly gave Cassie a kiss and a hug and she walked into school after waving hello to one of the teachers. Turning towards Riley who was twisting her hands he passed her science book back to her.

"Go do great Ri" he said and she smiled,

"I don't know"

"Come on you answered every question right you're going to breeze through this" he said and her smile stretched even wider.

"Thanks G" she gave him a quick hug and he pushed her into school,

"See ya. Don't get another detention" she called and he shook his head at her smirk. He nodded to one of the teachers, often on morning duty, who was watching them curiously and she smiled back at him approvingly before saying good morning to Riley.

After watching the last of his three foster siblings disappear into school he sighed already tired. But he turned back the opposite way and headed towards his own school not looking forward to the day and hoping to stay out of trouble like Riley had smartly said. She was right though, even though she was joking, but he didn't like the thought of the kids walking home alone. And so he headed off for the first day of second term hoping it would be as non-eventful as the last.

**Hey guys, I couldn't help myself. This is a little different so let me know what you think. Next chapter we'll see everyone else don't worry but I kind of wanted to start here,**

**Hope you liked it and please review**

**Nina**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Operation: High School**

**Chapter 2:**

Kensi Blye stood in the shower the water on cold. Freezing, ice cold. True it was hot outside but the water had long cooled her body from the heat. She stood shivering her long, brown hair flattened against her scalp. It was impossible to tell if the drops on her face were from the water streaming from above or if they had leaked from her own eyes but the redness around the brown orbs gave it away.

She had been there for almost three months now and she hated it. She hated everything about it. From the town, to the school, to the house she was forced to live in, from the people she was supposed to call her …parents. She didn't have parents. Well she did. Everyone did. But hers were not here.

She had never had a mother, at least not one that she could remember.

And her father….

Her father was gone.

A sharp pain erupted in her chest and her hand clutched her neck her nails digging into her skin as she tried to force the memories that overwhelmed her away.

She could see the man, who she had loved…who she did love so much, immobile, glassy eyes staring emptily at the ceiling. All she had wanted was a glass of water. Well she had wanted to check if he had noticed her gone but the empty glass in her hand had been her cover.

In the end the glass had slipped from her hand and shattered over her bare feet cutting them as it broke into a thousand shards.

It hadn't mattered though. She hadn't noticed.

Kensi gasped pulling herself out of the memory. She turned the water off and stepped out onto the tiles pulling a thin towel from the rail and wrapping it around herself. She quickly dried herself barely noticing how thin her fingers were, or her arms. How prominent her collarbone had become, or her ribs, or her knee caps. Slipping into some clothing, not really caring what it was Kensi slung her torn bag over her shoulder and headed down the stairs.

She sat as far away from him as she could get. She didn't like him. In fact she hated him. Not just because of what he had done to her. She could take that…it didn't matter. No, she hated him because he was trying to pretend like he was her Dad. Like he was her father. He wasn't…and he never would be. The first time she had told him that he had become so angry. The next day she had woken up and the left side of her face had been purple. It had taken almost two weeks to heal or at least two weeks until concealer could cover most of it. Two weeks he had kept her at home. Two weeks basically locked in her room alone with only her memories for company. Two weeks of hell.

A plate was placed in front of her and she took in the greasy bacon and eggs her face contorting into a look of disgust as her stomach flipped painfully.

"No thank you" she said to the woman who stood beside her,

"You have to eat Kensi" she said softly but Kensi just shook her head,

"I don't feel like it" she protested,

"But Kens—" the rest of the woman's sentence was drowned out when the man at the end of the table spoke startling both of the women,

"Margaret don't bother with the wretched child. If she doesn't want to eat she doesn't want to eat, who cares. Let 'er starve she's no use anyway" the woman beside her sighed before removing the plate and walking back into the kitchen,

"Is that what you're trying to do girl, starve yourself" the man asked gruffly after several minutes as he got up taking his plate with him,

"Better than staying here with you" she said angrily and then cringed as his hand came down on the side of her head. She felt the headache already starting but didn't have the energy to care,

"I'm going to school" she said quietly and stood up picking up her bag again unsure if they had heard her or not,

"Lunch Kensi" Margaret said holding out a bag but Kensi simply kept on walking,

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOUNG LADY?"

"SCHOOL" she yelled back not turning around and she slammed the gate behind her. She knew that she'd be in trouble that night but she didn't care. Not about whatever would happen that night, not about them. Not about what would happen when she turned up at school without her English book that she knew she had left back in her room. But there was sure no way in hell she would be going back to get it.

And so Kensi Blye set off on her way to school her heavy bag already hurting her back and she wished she was back in the cold shower as the sun beamed down on her.

**Second chapter : ) **

**Hope you guys are liking it,**

**I know I said that they'd all be in the next one but I think I want to introduce a couple of them first : ) **

**Please review let me know what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

**Operation High school:**

**Chapter 3:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Two thumps on the bonnet of his car made Sam Hanna jump slightly. Looking up he smiled shaking his head. Turning around to grab his books from the back seat Sam sighed; it was going to be a long day. Getting out Johnny Richards slapped him on the back,<p>

"Hey man, sup?"

"Not much you?" Sam asked,

'Nope" he said distractedly as a group of cheerleaders walked past on his right. Sam raised an eyebrow to his friend who was off in his own world. Shaking his head he turned and started to walk away,

"Yo Hanna where you going? Practice remember"

"I'll be there" Sam called back before heading up the school steps. As he reached his locker Sam sighed.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Courtney" the blonde giggled when he offered her a smile

"So I just wanted to tell you that I'll be cheering for you today, good luck" and with an unwelcome kiss dangerously close to his lips Courtey sashayed down the corridor. Sam shook his head not bothering to watch her go and as he opened his locker door he heard a group of high pitched giggles from down the hall.

Sam sighed. It was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

><p>Callen sighed as he arrived at the gate. The noise that was coming from the yard was of screams and laughing and everything that Callen didn't feel like listening to in that moment. He was shoved to the side a second later as a group of guys ran through the gate laughing together. Sighing for what had to be the millionth time that morning Callen headed into the school making the familiar trek up to the main building.<p>

After a quick stop at his locker he entered the classroom and headed straight for the back and only once he was there did he glance around.

Groups of students sat around desks in front of him, the loud, excited chatter swirling loudly around the room. His eyes were drawn to his left as the sound of a guitar reached his ears and he took in a blonde haired boy strumming happily while another used his desk as a makeshift drum kit. Student's chattered loudly, catching each other up on their holidays.

There wasn't however much time to study everything as the bell rang and the rest of the students swarmed in as he pulled out his books stacking them un-neatly on his desk. His attention along with everyone else's was stolen a moment later when a small woman walked into the room a leather bag under her arm. Quiet chatter slowly filled the room as everyone took in their new teacher.

When the bell rang a moment later the woman with round, black framed glasses turned towards her students with a smile and clasped her hands together.

"Right then, Hetty is my name please do use it when needed although I would prefer it is not overused as you are all I'm sure very mature, independent young adults" there were small snickers throughout the room friends nudging others calling them out as the immature ones. Callen focused on the woman neatly dressed in a deep red suit, her brown hair framing her lined face. Her eyes however were what made him think that the woman before his class was full of wisdom, she looked wise…and slightly intimidating. It was obvious his fellow classmates agreed with his latter assumption, he'd never seen them so quiet. Callen refocused on her words as she read to them the school notices and told them a little more about herself before announcing notes about their classes for the year ahead,

"Now we have several assignments approaching which call for group work" Callen felt his shoulders slump at her statement and he thought that he would need to review his wise assumption. Group work was never good. Ever. Callen sighed quietly knowing that nothing good was to come as Hetty began to pair names together from the list in her hand. Although Callen didn't fail to notice that she barely looked down at the paper. Several minutes later his attention was caught and he slumped down a little further in his seat as if that would somehow help him out of the uncomfortable situation he found himself in.

"Mr Callen with Mr Hanna" the woman stated her framed eyes flicking to each of the young men before her. Callen inwardly groaned as he heard the name that had been read before his.

_Great, Just perfect_

Looking towards the middle of the room Callen rolled his eyes feeling the glares of the students sitting around the biggest jock in the school. They were jealous of _him…._Him. What a joke that was. Callen quickly averted his eyes as they boy himself turned in his seat to look his way. Sam nodded to him before Callen focused his eyes back on the book in front of him.

"…and Mr Deeks with Miss Blye I think" Hetty said with a satisfied tone and an unfamiliar blonde guy sitting almost uncomfortably next to the girl in the front quickly surveyed the room wondering who his partner was.

"Today is Mr Deeks' first day at LA East, please make him feel very welcome as Miss Largins seems to be doing already" the brunette beside the boy smiled widely turning back to grin at her friend behind her who giggled not so subtly.

"I'm sure Miss Blye will also be more than helpful to you while you're settling in Mr Deeks" Hetty said and Callen saw Deeks nod while the girl, Emily, beside him turned to send a scathing glare to the back of the room. Callen looked towards the opposite side of the room taking in the girl sitting in the opposite corner.

Kensi Blye. She had arrived at the school only several months after he had and he had often found himself wondering about her. He could count on his fingers the amount of times he had heard her voice which had only been once or twice basically only when a teacher had forced her to comment or answer a question in class but apart from that she pretty much kept to herself. She didn't often look happy and didn't have any friends. Then again, he pretty much kept to himself as well. As his eyes ran over her he couldn't help but notice her thin frame and thought that she looked even skinnier that when he had seen her last semester. There wasn't however much time to dwell on it as movement in the classroom dragged Callen quite unwillingly back to reality.

Before he knew it Sam Hanna stood before him his hand held out in front of him. Callen regarded the boy for a moment before quickly shaking his hand. Well, that had been the intention but the jock hung on taking the opportunity to introduce himself,

"Sam Hanna" he said warmly before placing his books down on the desk beside Callen's with his other hand before turning his attention back to the student he still held hostage,

"Callen" he said and gathered his belongings to make more room once Sam had finally let go of his hand. Callen wasn't entirely sure what to think. The boy next to him was certainly not what he had been expecting. Most of the schools' football team was made up of arrogant, slightly idiotic individuals who couldn't care for more than what they were doing in that moment, which in his experience had been flirting with one of the girls or bothering the other students. He'd had several run-ins with the student's but most of them had obviously learned from the time that they had cornered him on his way home one night.

"You have to tell me something we're partners now" a voice from his right pulled Callen out of his thoughts and he turned noticing Sam had done the same to see Marty Deeks leaning back in his chair looking decidedly more comfortable with his new seat than he had been at the front. His newly found 'partner' however didn't appear to be just as happy with the change and Kensi's dark scowl told him that Deeks' prodding would not be warmly welcomed.

"He doesn't know what he's in for" Sam said chuckling lightly from beside him and Callen frowned,

"What do you mean?" he asked and Sam turned to him as if surprised to hear Callen speak.

"Well I used to have Spanish with Kensi and I was late one day so I sat next to her just inside the door hoping not to get noticed. Well let's just say I nearly got a black eye and I definitely got noticed and a detention" he said,

"What were you saying?" Callen asked curiously as he saw Deeks prop his head up on the desk towards her while Kensi flopped back in her seat rolling her eyes in frustration.

"I just said hello, asked her if she was okay, she had a nasty bruise on her wrist" Sam said and Callen just nodded his eyes flicking back up to the girl who looked as if she was ready to give the new kid a welcoming black eye for himself.

"So where are you from?" Sam asked and Callen peered up towards Sam wondering why the guy was still talking to him. Usually others had worked out by now that he didn't want to talk and left him alone; he had to give it to the guy he was persistent if nothing else. Callen, however, inwardly cringed at the question that had been asked. It was far from simple,

"Right if we've all been introduced can we refocus our attention to the front then please" Hetty's voice asked and an immediate silence settled over the class. Callen blinked at the room in wonder and then to the small woman at the front with awe and gratefulness. The latter for unintentionally saving him from answering a complicated question and peering across the room once more it appeared that Kensi may have been just as thankful at the interruption and brief respite from the constant stream of questions that she seemed to have been overwhelmed with from their newest student. However as the woman's sparkling eyes briefly met his he couldn't help get the feeling that she knew exactly what she had done and even more so that the second half of the year was about to get very interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! I really hope you like this chapter.<strong>

**Sorry it's been so long I've been away with no internet and very busy. But hopefully things will calm down for me for a while.**

**Would love to hear what you guys think about this I'm not sure I'm so happy with it so let me know what you think!**

**Thanks and I hope you all had an absolutely lovely Christmas and new year!**

**xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Operation: High school**

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

* * *

><p>By the time break came around Callen was itching to get out of class. He was definitely not one for sitting around for long and while their new teacher had made the class more interesting than he'd ever remembered school being he was definitely ready to move.<p>

Or perhaps he was ready just to get away from his new 'partner'. The class was however a highlight and the prodding had even been worth it to watch one of Sam's mates who he suspected Sam wasn't so fond of himself face of who they now knew as Henrietta Lange.

It had been when she had turned to scribe the class' thoughts on the board that a not so subtle whisper had filled the room,

"How's she gonna reach the board?" Luke Tomson sniggered and Callen had watched Hetty straighten up and turn,

"That is a good point Mr Tomson, I'm glad you're so concerned for my wellbeing, would you care to assist the class then today please" Hetty, her eyes sparkling with mischief from behind her glasses, only gestured the student to the front when he tried to sink further down in his seat. With one look from Hetty that oozed authority Luke was out of his seat accepting the marker from Hetty.

Callen heard Sam snigger slightly and as he looked to his right he even caught a small upwards quirk of Kensi's lips as she observed the drama.

Thankfully for Callen the class ended not long after and the students chairs scraped along the ground as they quickly headed for the door,

"Please remember to find these seats again when you return fed and watered" Hetty called and her voice seemed to penetrate the noise that filled the room. Callen's eyes flickered to his right as he watched Kensi quickly slide her books off the table and into her bag before quickly escaping the class room leaving the new student with a bewildered expression on his face staring after her. Seconds later the blonde haired kid shook his head a small smile forming on his lips before he too stood and packed up,

"So what have you got next?" Sam asked pulling Callen from his thoughts,

"Uh English I think" he responded and Sam nodded,

'You like English?" he asked and Callen simply shrugged,

"Could be worse" Sam nodded once again and Callen watched him come up with another question. He didn't think that his short, closed questions could be any more obvious but Sam just continued to chatter away and Callen felt himself walking side by side out of the class room with the tall boy unaware that the woman who now sat at the desk at the front of the room sipping some tea followed the pair with her gaze and a small, knowing smile on her face.

Sam followed Callen out as he spoke and they headed towards the lockers. Sam wondered how long it would be before Callen bolted, it was more than obvious that he was less than comfortable. And yet there was something about Callen that interested Sam. He was different and the jock had more than an inkling that there was a lot more than meets the eye to Callen. And for some unknown reason he wanted to find out. Well at least he wanted to keep talking to Callen than head back to his normal table.

It was at that moment that Paul another guy from his 'group' per say called to him from behind.

"Yo Sammy" Sam muttered a 'one sec' to Callen and turned, his books still in his hand ready to pack away,

"You coming to practice buddy" Sam nodded to his friend,

"Course I'll see you later" he said and Paul turned after nodding heading back down the hall. Turning back around Sam frowned. With the advantage of his height his eyes scanned the hallways and yet Callen was nowhere to be seen. Sam sighed and headed in the opposite direction after Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I'm backkkkk! This is just a really quick update.<strong>

**Just wanted to say that I'm sorry I've been away for so long, I won't go into details but just want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and for some of the absolutely lovely and inspiring reviews and messages I have been sent. They have really made a world of difference lately guys.**

**Thanks,**

**Nina xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Operation High school**

**Chapter 5**

Kensi cringed as she felt the lump beneath her fingers as she weaved them into her hair at the base of her skull. Sighing loudly and letting the wind carry the small sound away she knew that she would have a rotten headache later on and even more than that she knew that she had a rotten night ahead of her. The teenager wasn't looking forward to going home that night, for a moment the idea of simply not doing so crossed her mind, but where would she go, she'd die in this weather before the night ended. Besides it hadn't worked out so well last time.

Kensi groaned this time as a loud ringing ended her peaceful silence. Standing up slowly she braced herself on the tree beside her and forced her body upright ignoring the protests of her aching muscles. Picking up her bag she turned from her secluded spot at the top of the hill and made her way back down it, following the student mass, back into class for last period.

She arrived at English already regretting storming out before she could grab her English things. She cursed herself for getting so worked up, she had promised herself she was going to keep calm and collected around him, a cool, clear head. And yet he managed to get to her every time, get under her skin, make it crawl until she reacted, until she yelled or pushed him away; until she gave him a reason to push back and push back hard. Sighing she felt the familiar slice of pain and emptiness that had come to be so familiar to her.

As she stopped outside the doorway of the classroom that was congested with slow moving students she sighed as her eyes caught the scraggly mess of blonde hair before she saw his face.

"After you princess" her eyes narrowed dangerously to which he offered her a smile that made her blood boil. Kensi watched his mouth open and turned on his heal stalking away before he could say a word,

"Good luck with the ice queen" someone sniggered behind Deeks, who of course turned and raised an eyebrow questioningly. It was one of the boys who had pulled him from the group on their way out of the room before break and the new student had found himself amidst a group of jocks who never had nothing to say. He turned to look at another, whose name he'd learned to be Sam, who offered him a shrug of the shoulders before moving back into the classroom.

"She's a bitch I tell you" Paul went on only for the girl behind him to nod her head in agreement slinging her arms around Pauls' shoulders,

"A complete loner"

"Let's go people unfortunately I do not have forever to give you your education. Time is ticking" Hetty's voice propelled them into action and Deeks was left for a moment to consider the words that had been offered about his new partner. She'd sparked his interest, the first thing to do so in a long time and so Deeks after nodding towards Hetty to excuse his lateness headed to the back of the classroom once again. Kensi avoided eye contact, already slumped halfway down in her seat and offered nothing when he greeted her. He'd watched her hike up somewhat of a hill past the basketball courts where they had sat on the bleachers and Deeks wondered if anyone had ever dared to follow her up there.

For a first day it sure had been a strange one. His old school had never engaged him this much and sure there were people he missed. Ray. His throat constricted as he thought of what he'd left behind, his friend, his brother and then the mess that had arisen from that one afternoon, one night. It had been the last time he'd seen Ray, and he wondered if he ever would again. The boy had spoken fast explaining things to him that he still couldn't recall. All he knew is that he'd accepted the weapon from his friend, having no idea where he had got it from and stowed it in his room.

He'd spent nights staring at the weapon, sitting in bed, his eyes zeroed in on the closet where he'd hidden it from view. He listened to her screams, to his yells, to the banging of fists hitting walls, and the slapping of fists hitting skin. He'd hear glass shatter and their world be turning upside and then sometimes, a lot of the time, he'd feel it. Fist hitting skin, bending bone, breaking bone, tearing skin, blurring vision, spinning heads. He'd feel the air be knocked from his lungs as he was slammed up against the wall. And then one night had come, one night, one punch to many, one scream to many, one bullet. It had all been over within minutes and while it had felt like hours he could hardly recall any of it. All a blur. A blur until the fresh, cold air had hit his face as he was led out of the house by the police. His unconscious, beaten mother being loaded into an ambulance and his father still somewhere left behind – he didn't care.

"Miss Blye would you please take over for Mr Jefferies starting at page forty three" Hetty's voice sliced through the thoughts in his head scrambling them and pulling him back to reality. It took several minutes for his mind to catch up but he soon noticed the silence of the class room and the many pairs of eyes that were pointed their way. Then he noticed her eyes. Her mismatched eyes that were widened just slightly almost with disbelief.

"Anytime Miss Blye" Hetty encouraged calmly and this time he didn't miss the spark of annoyance that shot through her eyes. He carefully slid his open book towards her so she could read from it noticing the lack of belongings on her side of the desk. The girl to his right cleared her throat sitting up slightly straighter and began to read, admitting defeat, knowing there was no way of squeezing her way out of this one.

It wasn't long before the bell rang echoing in the long hallways and drowning Kensi's voice out from the class, Hetty had never stopped her from reading. Chairs scraped on the floor and books were swiped into the tattered bags,

"Thank you I will see you all tomorrow please do not be late, and do not turn up without those questions done, have a good night"

"Thanks." His book appeared back in front of him and he turned towards Kensi only to see the back of her heading out the door. He stared after her only for a moment before shaking his head and standing, depositing the book into his own bag.

"Yo Deeks we're heading to the court let's go" the loud voice from the front of the classroom forced Deeks' eyes away from the door Kensi had just disappeared out of and he nodded throwing the other boy and smile he hoped wasn't too strained.

* * *

><p>Two clamp like hands slammed down on her shoulders before she lost her balance as she felt her body being thrown sideways. Stars erupted in her vision and Kensi blinked furiously trying to sharpen the blurred images she could just make out.<p>

"Right girl I think we're rather overdue a lesson in respect" she shuddered at the insidious voice coming from somewhere above her. She was lifted by her arms off the ground before her bag was roughly yanked away from her and discarded. Her heart raced and her chest constricted as she felt fear rush through her blood like poison. As she was hauled to her feet she caught sight of a pale, brunette woman lying on the couch and struggled to remain facing her direction her eyes zeroing in on the womans' chest. The fifteen year old heaved a sigh of relief when she caught the slight movement of her chest rising and falling,

"So you think it's okay to just talk to us like you did this morning girl?"

"Huh?" he asked his voice raising in volume as he shook her slightly,

"You think that it's okay to speak to your parents like that?" his grip tightened on her arm that was still held in his vice like grip,

"You're not my parent" she spat only to gag a moment later as the air was ripped from her lungs after being thrown against the table. She folded in half after her stomach came into contact with the edge of the table and felt stinging bile rise up into her throat. His thick fingers held her head down on the table, keeping her in place,

"We took you in; we give you a roof and food. That's what a parent does, we're your parents so you'll treat us with respect like a child does" the wood against her face stopped her answering this time and she knew that it was probably a good thing. When he pulled back a moment later and she heard the sound of glass clinking together she stood up shakily. She quickly watched him take a swig of half filled bottle only to set it down beside another empty one. _Hadn't he been at work?_

"Get out of here girl I don't want to see you for the rest of the night" she moved towards the staircase as he brought the bottle towards his lips once more only taking a daring second to peer back at the woman on the couch eyeing the bruises that were visible to her. She knew she'd have matching ones in the morning.

**So long since I've updated this one but I hope you guys still like it : )**

**I apologise for any mistakes but i just need to publish it or it might never happen!**

**Review if you've got a second pleaseeeee! Muchly appreciated. Hopefully there'll be more action in this one too.**

**Nina xx**


End file.
